Protection
by iwishiwherebellaswan
Summary: One Shot. Bella's life is in danger. FBI Agent Edward Cullen is set as her personal bodyguard. In an emotional state, how will Agent Cullen calm her down. Lemon. Rated M.


**Protection**

 **One Shot. Bella's life is in danger. FBI Agent Edward Cullen is set as her personal bodyguard. In an emotional state, how will Agent Cullen calm her down. Lemon. Rated M.**

 _Bella's POV_

I was terrified. My life is in danger. How am I supposed to just sit around and wait for something to happen? Why can't I live the country and go and stay with my family in Europe? I wouldn't do that though. I wouldn't put them in danger too.

So that means I'm stuck in my million dollar home. Whilst I have my home comforts, I couldn't invite my friends over for comfort as the police didn't know who could be a threat to me. But I'm not alone. What could be the only good thing in this mess is that the hottest man on the earth has been designated as my personal bodyguard.

He is tall, 6'2'' I think. His body is muscular with defined biceps. I hadn't seen his chest but I just knew he would have a sexy six pack. I mean, he's just the personification of sex. And his hair, God, every time I see him, I just want to run my fingers through his hair. It looks so soft and the colour, it's penny colour is so tempting to reach out and touch. Even more transfixing is his eyes. They are so deep and rich in emerald green.

"Miss Swan? Miss Swan are you okay?"

Blinking, I looked up to see the handsome man slightly worried.

"Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. And call me Bella."

"Edward."

He wasn't wearing a suit I'd seen him in the first time I met him. He was in a casual pair of pants and a plain black tee. They suited him well and a little drool pooled in the corner of my lips.

"I'm just thinking about what's happened."

"You know that you won't be harmed. There are officers watching every entrance into your home. No one will get in. Plus I'm here."

"That makes me feel a lot better."

I gave him a warm smile and shifted on the couch. He sat down beside me and raised my hand with a glass of wine to my lips.

"You look like you need some more wine. Just relax a little more. You are safe. Nothing is going to happen."

"Can I get you a glass?"

A hypnotising crooked smile graced his lips and he shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm on the job. Sorry, not allowed to drink."

Standing up, I walked over to my open plan kitchen and pulled the bottle out of the stand.

"Go on. Just one glass. I won't tell anyone."

"I really can't. I need to be alert in case something happens."

"I thought you just said that nothing was going to happen."

"And nothing will. But we can't be too careful."

"So just one drink. Come on. I'm not allowed to have any friends over to drink with. You aren't going to hurt me and one drink won't kill you."

"You really aren't going to give up on this are you?"

"No."

With two glasses half filled, I sat back down beside him and passed one to him. He furrowed his eyebrows before taking a small sip. I gave him a grateful smile and sat back against the couch.

"So when did you decide to become a cop?"

"When I was young. I experienced the profession of being an investigator and had a love for the work they did."

He looked lost for a moment and then cleared his eyes.

"What about you? When did you decide to go into the real estate business?"

"My Mom was a real estate agent."

"She must have been rich then?"

"Yes. She is. But money doesn't make you happy."

"What happened?"

"When I was only a couple months old my parents divorced. I rarely saw my Dad when I was growing up."

"I'm sorry."

He seemed genuine. I sipped at my wine and looked away from him. It was difficult to talk about my parents. They weren't in my life so much anymore.

"It's okay."

"If I may ask, why would you go into the same career path as your mother if it brought such sadness?"

"I don't really know. I find some joy in helping people find the perfect home. Plus, I had quite an easy road into the world of estate agencies. There was never anything else that I found more interesting so I stuck to it."

"Do you still enjoy it?"

"Definitely. And the money isn't exactly a downfall."

"It must be nice."

"Being a key FBI Agent must pay well."

"Not as well as you may think. I have enough for an apartment, vacations with family and Christmases."

"You have a family?"

He chuckled and ran his fingers through his luscious hair. I wanted my fingers to be running through his hair.

"Not like that. I'm not married and I don't have kids. I meant my brother and sister, their other halves, their children and our parents."

"Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Uh, no. I don't have much time for dating as I work so much. Why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Crossing my leg over my knee, the dress I was in rode up my thigh. I caught green eyes glance at my pale legs before looking away from me.

"How old are you anyway? You look a little young to be so powerful in the FBI."

"Well how old do you think I am?"

I didn't need to, but I ran my eyes over his body.

"I'd say about 28, 29."

"31, but thanks. It's nice to know I don't look like a greying old man. And just so you know, you don't look a day over 75."

Gapping at him, I hit his shoulder lightly.

"I'm only 30. You take that back."

"Okay. You are beautiful and I'm sure you'll age gracefully."

"Thank you."

"I bet you've been told that a lot."

"Possibly. I never paid much attention. The men I have dated haven't always been… good."

"Why would you say that?"

"Let's just say that being rich draws the wrong men into your life."

"If you want, I'll do background checks on any guy you date."

"That's going a little far. But I appreciate the concern."

There was a bang from outside and I jumped in fear. The walkie-talkie on the table sounded out in explanation. It was just a car door that someone had slammed in exasperation.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Um, yeah. No, I'm okay. Just a little on edge with everything going on."

He glanced round to the grandfather clock and saw the time.

"It's getting late. Why don't you head up to bed?"

"Okay. Let me just clean up the kitchen."

I stood up and reached out for the empty glass on the table. He beat me to it and lifted mine from my hand.

"I'll do that for you."

"Thank you."

I watched him go over to the kitchen and turn the tap on. Going upstairs, I changed into a silky nightgown. It was short and showed off my plump breasts. It was also very comfortable when sleeping. Every time I walked anywhere near a window in my bedroom, I'd look out just to be sure. I was very anxious for this to end even though I was enjoying my time with the man downstairs.

When I was ready for bed, I closed the curtains tightly and switched my lights from my main ones to one bedside lamp. I closed my eyes to try and sleep but couldn't. Behind my closed eyes I could see a large figure hovering over my body on my bed. I couldn't see who it may be, but it didn't matter. It still caused fear to race through me.

Shooting up in bed when the figure brought down a mallet towards my body, I was panting slightly. I couldn't understand why anyone wanted me dead. I'm not worth that much and I don't have any enemies. But I wasn't going to take that threat lightly.

Slowly walking down the stairs, I found Edward standing in the kitchen, having finished washing up. He looked up at me and his eyes quickly flicked down my body. Clearing his throat, his eyes moved away from me. I pulled my hair over my shoulder and folded my arms on my chest.

"Would you come upstairs? I can't sleep."

"What's wrong?"

"I keep seeing a figure over my bed when I close my eyes. Will you just come upstairs with me?"

"Of course. But you are safe. Nothing will harm you whilst I am here."

I led him up the stairs to my bedroom. He sat on the edge of my bed and just watched me close the door. Walking over to him, I sat beside him. Carefully, I lay my head onto his shoulder and closed my eyes.

"Why don't you lie down?"

"I'm happy right here."

"You need sleep."

"And I will."

Turning my head, I placed my lips to his jaw.

"Thank you for protecting me."

"It's my job Bella."

I traced my fingers along his strong cheekbone to tilt his head round to mine. Pressing my lips to his softly, I held the side of his head. He pulled away quickly and shifted away from me. I felt bad. Maybe I got the wrong impression.

"Sorry. I just thought you would want to."

He didn't move away from my bed but couldn't look at me.

"I'm working. It would be highly inappropriate."

So maybe he does want to.

"Edward?"

His head slowly turned to look at me.

"Please? I just need some comfort."

Nodding his head, he moved closer to me again. One arm wound around my back whilst his other slipped alongside mine and cupped my hand. I rested my head back on his shoulder and closed my eyes. The figure wasn't present. Eventually we both turned around and lay back on the bed. I had my head on his shoulder and my body curled into his side. His fingers were sprawled out on the base of my spine.

As tired as I was, I wasn't ready for sleep. I wouldn't be able to sleep; not with this sexy man lying underneath me. Moving quickly, I pressed my lips to his for a second time. This time I straddled his hips so that he couldn't move away. At first he kissed me back, his hands resting on my knees. But then he pulled my head apart from his.

"Stop Bella. You are a victim. I can't have relations with you."

"No one has to know. And I'm not a victim, not yet at least."

Kissing him again, I finally ran my fingers through his hair. It was softer than I thought it would be. He seemed to have given in as he started kissing me back. His fingers lay on my knees and stroked my skin calmly. I took one of his hands in mine, winding it up my body. Laying it over my breast, he squeezed my breast gently. I moaned against his lips causing him to smile into the kiss.

Rolling over, he held my legs tightly around his hips so that my bare pussy pressed into his bulge. I ground my hips against his making both our breaths to become laboured. He palmed both my breasts roughly and ran his tongue around my mouth. I tried to undo his pants but it was difficult with our bodies pressed together and our hips thrusting into each other's.

I caught my hand on his zip and snatched my hand back hastily. He pulled away from me so that he could see my hand. There was a small cut with a little blood but it didn't hurt. Edward looked into my eyes and sucked on the tiny cut.

"You okay Bella?"

"Yeah. It just got caught. It doesn't hurt."

Leading my hand down between us, he placed my fingers back to his crotch. I twitched my fingers and he groaned. Both of us were very still, only my fingers undoing his zip. He helped me push his pants down his legs and climb out of them.

"There now. So where were we?"

He held my thighs back around his hips and harshly rocked into me. I groaned his name loudly, my eyes rolling back in my head. His lips pressed to mine again. All of a sudden my wetness pooled in my nightgown and spread across the front of his boxers. Grinning against my lips, he hummed softly.

"You really want this."

"Yes I do. My sexy bodyguard, why wouldn't I?"

"You know… it was difficult not touching you downstairs. A beautiful young woman who is sexy as hell. I'm very surprised you haven't got a husband out there in the world."

Tangling my fingers in his bronze locks, I leaned my head up and kissed his neck.

"I haven't found the right man for me yet but I haven't exactly been lonely."

"Well I hope my company lives up to your standards."

"It certainly has. But I think it is about to get a lot better."

"Really?"

He trailed his fingers around my covered tits, his thumb ghosting along the sides of them.

"And why might that be?"

"Why don't you just show me?"

Slipping from his boxers, he touched his long length to my core. I cried in pleasure. He nibbled on my neck and pinched both my nipples. Wrapping my legs, I ran my feet down his ass and thighs. He slipped his hands under my nightgown. The tight material that held close to my breasts was pushed up so that he could touch my soft skin around my nipples. He didn't pull the nightgown off me, but moved it up my body. With one hand on my tit, the other held my thigh as he thrust himself deep inside me.

A gurgling sound spluttered from my throat that he was kissing and sucking on. His other hand dropped from my tit and made a strong hold on my other thigh. This allowed him to pull himself all the way out and thrust into my hilt. I couldn't make a sound as I was being driven insane in the need for my release.

His hot mouth on my neck, his large hands on my thighs, his length pounding into me, my toes digging into his legs, my nails pulling at his hair, it was all so destructive. And it did destroy me. Throwing my head back, I finally climaxed all over him.

He grunted and I watched his eyes roll back in his head as he filled me completely. Falling to the bed beside me, both of us were breathing heavily. I fixed my nightgown over my body as he pulled his boxers back on. Curling into his side, he lifted the comforter over us both.

"Go to sleep Bella. You are under my protection."

"Thank you Edward."


End file.
